Ultra Hero 500
If you're looking for the similar line, please redirect to Ultra Monster 500. Ultra Hero 500 (ウルトラヒーロー５００) is a toyline created by Bandai, which consists of 5.5 inch (14cm) figures of Ultra-Crusaders. Each of the figures had a stamp on their left foot, an they are compatible to DX Ginga Spark, DX Victory Lancer and X Devizer (Sold Separately). The series was later rebranded as "Ultra Hero Series " Lineup Retail figures * 01) Ultraman * 02) Ultraseven * 03) Zoffy * 04) Ultraman Jack * 05) Ultraman Ace * 06) Ultraman Taro * 07) Iltraman Leo * 08) Ultraman Tiga (Multi Type) * 09) Ultraman Gaia (V2) * 10) Ultraman Agul (V2) * 11) Ultraman Ginga * 12) Jean-Nine * 13) Astra * 14) Ultraman Dyna (Flash Type) * 15) Ultraman 80 * 16) Ultraman Cosmos (Luna Mode) * 17) Ultraman Nexus (Anphans) * 18) Ultraman Max * 19) Ultraman Mebius * 20) Ultraman Hikari * 21) Ultraman Zero * 22) Ultraman Nice * 23) Father of Ultra * 24) Ultraman King * 25) Ultraman Saga * 26) Ultraman Tiga Dark (SD) * 27) Ultraman Dark (SD) * 28) Ultraman Victory * 29) Ultraman Ginga Strium * 30) Ultraman Ginga Victory * 31) Shining Ultraman Zero * 32) Ultraman Nexus Junis * 33) Ultraman Cosmos Eclipse Mode * 34) Ultraman Victory Knight * 37) Glen Fire * 38) Mirror Knight (this figure is a part of Gashapon waves at 2015) * 39) Jean-Bot * 40) Ultraman Orb (Lighting Attacker) * 41) Ultraman Orb (Emerium Slugger) Box Sets *Ultraman Series 50th Anniversary Ultra Brothers Special Set (Gold Repaints of the first 6 Ultra Hero 500 figures) *Ultraman Series 50th Anniversary 10 Ultra Warriors Special Set 1 (Silver repaints of UH500 8, 9, 14, 16 & 17) *Ultraman Series 50th Anniversary 10 Ultra Warriors Special Set 2 (Silver repaints of UH500 11, 33, 21, 19 & 18) Exclusives (Magazines, Events, Webshops) Magazines *Ultraman Dark TV Show Image Color ver. (Super TV Kun x Ultraman Ginga magazine exclusive) *Ultraman Victory (King Joe Launcher) Glitter Clear Black ver. (Super TV Kun x Ultraman Ginga S Magazine exclusive) *Ultraman Victory (Eleking Tail) Clear Yellow ver. (TV Magazine July 2014 exclusive) Premium Bandai *Spark Dolls Ultraman Ginga Seven Colors Collection (Premium Bandai exclusive 7-pack figure) *Ultraman Tiga petrified version (Part of the 2-pack with Ultra Monster DX Gatanozoa) Ultfest *Ultraman Zero ~LunaMiracle Zero~ Glitter Clear Blue ver. (Ultfest 2013 exclusive) *Ultraman Zero ~StrongCorona Zero~ Glitter Clear Red ver. (Ultfest 2013 exclusive) *Ultraman Zero ~LunaMiracle Zero~ Glitter Clear Blue ver. (Ultfest 2013 exclusive) *Ultraman Victory (Eleking Tail) Clear ver. (Ultraman Festival 2014 exclusive) *Ultraman Victory (EX Red King Knuckle) clear ver. (Ultraman Festival 2014 exclusive) *Ultraman Victory (Hyper Zetton Scissor) clear ver. (Ultraman Festival 2014 exclusive) *Ultraman Taro Dark Image Color ver. (Ultraman Festival 2014 exclusive) Other *Ultraman Ginga Strium Snow Color ver. (Asahikawa Winter Festival 2015 exclusive, limited to 3000 pieces) *Ultraman Ginga Victory Shining Clear ver. (released as a freebie for the Ultraman Ginga S Purchase Campaign, if the customer bought one DX Fusion Brace or 3 Ultra Hero 500 figures in a single receipt) Gallery Ultraman Spark Doll.png|Ultraman Spark Doll 7.png|Ultraseven Spark Doll Zoffy.png|Zoffy 255px-Spark Doll Jack.png|Ultraman Jack Spark Doll Ace.png|Ultraman Ace Spark Doll Taro.png||Ultraman Taro Spark Doll Leo.png|Ultraman Leo Spark Doll Tiga.png|Ultraman Tiga (Multi-Type) Spark Doll Gaia.png|Ultraman Gaia (V2) Spark Doll Agul.png|Ultraman Agul (V2) Spark Doll Ginga.png|Ultraman Ginga Spark Doll Jean 9.png|Jean-Nine Spark Doll Astra.png|Astra Spark Doll Dyna.png|Ultraman Dyna (Flash Mode) 80 Spark Doll.png|Ultraman 80 Cosmos Spark Doll.png|Ultraman Cosmos (Luna Mode) Nexus SD.png|Ultraman Nexus (Anphans) Ultraman Max Spark Doll.png|Ultraman Max Mebius Spark Doll.png|Ultraman Mebius Hikari Spark Doll.png|Ultraman Hikari Zero Spark Doll.png|Ultraman Zero Nice Spark Doll.png|Ultraman Nice Father of Ultra SD.png|Father of Ultra Ultraman King SD.png|Ultraman King Saga Spark Doll.png|Ultraman Saga Tiga-Dark-SD.png|Tiga Dark Ultraman Dark Spark Doll.png|Ultraman Dark Victory Spark Doll Series.png|Ultraman Victory 29-ultraman-ginga-storium.png|Ultraman Ginga Strium Ginga Victory Spark Doll.png|Ultraman Ginga Victory Shining Zero Spark Doll.png|Shining Ultraman Zero Nexus Junis SD.png|Ultraman Nexus (Junis) Victory Knight Spark Doll.png|Ultraman Victory Knight Ultra Hero Series Glen Fire.jpg|Glen Fire Ultra Hero Series Mirror Knight.jpg|Mirror Knight Ultra Hero Series Jean-Bot.jpg|Jean-Bot Ultra Hero Series Ultraman Orb (Lighting Attacker).jpg|Ultraman Orb (Lighting Attacker) Ultra Hero Series Ultraman Orb (Emerium Slugger).jpg|Ultraman Orb (Emerium Slugger) UH500-50th-anniversary-Ultra-Brothers-set.jpg|Ultra Brothers Set UH500-50th-anniversary-set-10-Ultra-Warriors-set-1.jpg|10 Ultra Warriors Set (Part 1) UH500-50th-anniversary-set-10-Ultra-Warriors-set-2.jpg|10 Ultra Warriors Set (Part 2) Trivia/Notes *According to the original Ultra Hero 500 product site, a 35th UH500 figure was rumored to be released, but no progress were made. *Additional Ultra Heroes were released in the two Spark Dolls Gashapon waves, consisting of Mother of Ultra and Ultraman Jonias, while Ultraman X Xanadium Ray ver. is counted as a part of the X line. **Mirror Knight is a part of Spark Dolls Gashapon waves in 2015. However, the repaint version of Mirror Knight Spark Dolls does not have Live Sign and it will available on stores at 8 April, 2017. *For unknown reasons, the Spark Dolls of Astra, Ultraman 80 and Ultraman Nexus Anphans were discontinued. Even in Japan these three figures don't appear to be stocked at retailers, which was evidenced in a promotional catalogue for the Ultraman Orb figure line; A spread of all the 500 series figures was made, however it omitted Astra, 80 and Nexus Anphans. *In some Asia countries like Hong Kong, the figures were released in windowed packaging in a style of the old Ultra Hero Series boxes. Bandai-HK-Ultra-Hero-500-Ultraman.jpg Bandai-HK-Ultra-Hero-500-Ultraseven.jpg Bandai-HK-Ultra-Hero-500-Ultraman-Jack.jpg Bandai-HK-Ultra-Hero-500-Ultraman-Ace.jpg Bandai-HK-Ultra-Hero-500-Father-of-Ultra.jpg Bandai-HK-Ultra-Hero-500-Ultraman-Victory.jpg Bandai-HK-Ultra-Hero-500-Ultraman-Ginga-Strium.jpg See Also *Ultra Hero Series *Ultra Monster 500 *Ultra Hero X *Ultra Monster X *Ultra Hero Orb *Ultra Monster Orb Category:Bandai Category:Toyline Category:Merchandise Category:Ultraman Ginga Category:Ultraman Ginga S Category:Toys